My Wolf
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: Alayna Swan got word that her sister was stuck in depression. When she goes to Forks to help, she doesn't expect her life to turn upside down. In one day she gets imprinted on by a certain hotheaded wolf, introduced to vampires and werewolves, and a new living area. Even though she has nothing to do with the Cullen's, Victoria wants her dead.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Layna," Jake said.

"Thanks for picking me up," I said.

"No problem," he said. I didn't tell my dad or my sister that I was coming. Jake had called me saying that Bella slipped into depression. I'm hoping that by me coming here would snap her out of it.

"When did you get a tattoo," I asked.

"About a couple months ago," he replied. Nothing else was said until we got to the house. "Look, please don't mention anything to Bella about me picking you up."

"Alright," I told him getting out of the car. He got out and helped me carry my suitcase to the door before giving me a hug.

"I've missed you Alayna," he whispered.

"Love you little bro," I mumbled into his chest. He reluctantly let me go and left. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. Inside I could hear someone muting the television and walk to the door. I slid off to the side as my dad opened the door.

"Hello," he asked.

"Missing something," I asked leaning against the house. He jerked his head to the side where I was standing.

"Layna," he asked.

"Hey Daddy," I said hugging him.

"How'd you get here," he asked pulling away and grabbing my suitcase.

"A friend called," I replied. "He told me about Bella.

"Jake," Dad guessed. I nodded. Dad led me upstairs to my old room. I stopped in front of my sisters closed door.

"Bella hasn't come out of her room," Dad said sadly. Opening her door I let myself in. She didn't look up as I walked in. She just sat in her desk chair, staring at her window. "It doesn't help that Jake won't talk to her."

"Bella," I asked kneeling in front of her. When she didn't move I sang part of her lullaby I wrote her.

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see

My sister blinked before looking at me.

"Layna," she croaked.

"Hey Bells," I said pulling her into a hug.

"He's gone," she sobbed.

"It's okay," I soothed her. "I'm here now."

I finally managed to convince Bella out of her room to watch tv with me and dad. She still wasn't the same but we were slowly getting through to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up to Bella running around. She stormed into my room and yanked the covers off of me.

"What the bloody hell are you doing," I groaned.

"Get up," she told me. "I'm going to see Jake." I growled at her but got up anyway. Jake was going to kill me. Bella managed to drag me out of the house and into her truck.

"So why do you want to go to Jake's," I asked. Bella's hands tightened on the wheel.

"He quit talking to me after he got sick," she said. "I want to know why." We pulled up to Billy's house and Bells stormed out go the truck.

"Bella," I yelled. She ignored me and knocked on the door. Billy answered it saying Jake wasn't home. My sister ignored him and brushed past him.

"I'm so sorry Billy," I apologized.

"When did you get back," he asked me.

"Just last night. Jake brought me home." Bella walked out of the house saying that Jake was still asleep. I waved bye to Billy and walked to the truck. Instead if going straight to the truck Bella went around the house.

"Bella," I yelled following her. Sam and three other guys came out of the woods heading for Jake's. I ran up behind my sister as she started to yell at them.

"Bella knock it off," I told her.

"No," she said. "Jake never wanted this." My eyes drifted to the guy on Sam's right. We both froze staring at each other. I suddenly just had the insane feeling that I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and not let go. When my sister shoved Sam, he broke eye contact with me.

"What did he do," he growled. "What did he tell you?"

"Both of you calm down," Sam ordered pushing them apart.

"Nothing. He told me nothing," Bella said. "He told me nothing because he's scared of you." The man who was staring at me laughed. Bella shook her head and smacked him in the face.

"Bella," I yelled getting angry. "Get in the truck. Now!" I looked over to see him shaking.

"Bella, Alayna get back now," Sam ordered. "Paul, calm down now. Alayna could get hurt." Paul looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness. He hunched over like he was in pain. I took a step forward when Sam pulled me back.

"You need to leave," he ordered. All of a sudden Paul turned into a huge wolf. Sam pulled me behind him when my sister ran.

"Bella," Jake yelled jumping over the railing. Bella yelled at him to run away but I couldn't focus on anything other than the huge, dark gray, wolf that was Paul. I watched, from behind Sam, as Jake turned and confronted my Paul.

'Wait,' I thought. 'Why did I think my Paul?'

Jake ran at Paul and they started fighting. Sam and the others just watched as the two boys had at it.

"Aren't you going to do anything," I asked Sam.

"We can't let you get hurt," he told me. Ignoring him I ran from behind him.

"Grab her," he yelled. One of the others grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him. I struggled against him as Paul and Jake rolled into the woods.

"Take Bella and Alayna to Emily's place," Sam ordered the boy holding me in place.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag now," he said pulling me away. The other boy followed us, helping Bella up.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened," I asked as we got into the truck.

"Sam will explain everything to you later," the boy said from the back.

"Embry," Bella warned.

"She has the right to know," the other boy argued driving down the road.

"She's barely been here a day," Bella said.

"Shut it, all of you," I yelled over the three of them. They looked at me in shock before facing forward.

"I'm Jared by the way," the driver said. I sat in silence until we got to a little house.

"Hey, I think we should go back and see if Jacob's okay," Bella said. I got out with the boys and walked to the house.

"I hope Paul sinks some teeth in him," Jared said. "Serves him right."

"No way," Embry argued. "Jacob's a natural. Did you see the way he could phase on the fly? I got five that Paul doesn't even touch him." I laughed at their banter.

"Come on in Bella," Embry yelled at my sister. "We won't bite."

"Speak for yourself," Jared joked. I followed Jared inside.

"This is Emily," Jared said walking up to the woman. "She's Sam's fiancé. Em, this is Paul's imprint, Alayna."

"It's nice to meet you," Emily said shaking my hand.

"You too," I smiled. "It's nice to see my childhood friend have such a beautiful life." I ignored the scars on the side of her face as I brought her in for a hug.

"You guys hungry," she laughed at the boys. "Like I have to ask." I helped Emily carry food to the table.

"Shouldn't you save some for everyone else," I laughed leaning against Embry's chair.

"She's going to fit in just fine around here," Jared said. Bella just stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"Who's this," Emily asked looking at my sister.

"Bella Swam, who else," Embry said snatching another muffin. I smacked Jared's hand when he went to reach for his third one.

"Not until Paul and the others get back," I chided.

"Of course you're worried about Paul," he laughed. I blushed and turned to face Emily.

"Jared," Em warned. "Save some for your brothers. And lady's first."

"Here," he said tossing me one. I caught it and bit into it.

"Muffin," Em asked.

"Sure thanks," Bella said quietly.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order," Emily said.

"He didn't say anything to me," Bella explained.

"It's a wolf thing," Embry said. "Alpha's orders get obeyed no matter what. And check this out, we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Would you shut up," Jared said. "These are trade secrets. Damn it, this chic runs with vampires."

You can't run with vampires," Bella said. "They're like, really fast."

"Yeah well we're faster," Jared bragged. "Freaked out yet?"

"Wait," I said getting up. "Not only are there werewolves, but vampires too? I can deal with the wolves, but vampires are way over the limit." I went to walk out the door when Sam came in.

"Layna give us a chance to explain things please," Sam asked before kissing Emily.

"No way did Sam say please," Embry said. Paul and Jacob came in acting like nothing happened. Paul caught my eye and smiled.

"Hey," he said walking up to me. "My name's Paul Lahote."

"Alayna Swan," I said. "Everyone calls me Layna though." Paul took my hand and pulled me over to the table.

"Sorry," he told Bella before setting me on his lap. Bella looked at us confused when I gave Paul a bite of my muffin.

"You two are nice and cozy already," Jake laughed.

"Shut it Jake," Paul laughed throwing a muffin at him.

"No throwing food," I chided poking Paul's nose. He blinked at me before trapping me with his arms and kissing my cheek multiple times. Squealing I struggled in his grip. Breaking free I ran and hid behind Jake. Everyone started laughing when Paul started growling.

"Easy Paul," Jake laughed holding his hands up in surrender. Him and Bella walked out the door.

"How old are you now," Sam laughed.

"I'm turning 20 next Friday," I said walking back over to Paul.

"So I have a little over a week to plan a party," Emily said.

"You guys don't have to do anything," I tried to say.

"That's enough of that," Paul said wrapping his arms around me again.

"He's right," Sam said. "You're apart of our family now."

"How so," I asked tilting my head.

"You tell her," Paul said. "You're better at explaining things than I am." I turned to Paul who gave me a faint smile.

"You've always been accepting of things so I'm going to make it clear," Sam said. "You saw Jacob and Pail turn. We're werewolves, it's in our blood. Wolves have this thing we do. It's called imprinting. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. Once two people are imprinted, the shapeshifter will feel the need of constant being in his soulmate's presence and to unconditionally give her whatever she wants, and vice versa. Do you understand?"

"So what you're saying is that Paul imprinted on me," I clarified.

"Pretty much," Jared said. I turned my head to see Paul looking down. I stood up and looked down at him. He seemed to hunch over in fear of what I might say. Smiling softly I took his hands and pulled him up.

"Come here," I said pulling him outside. Paul kept his head down the whole time. I gently lifted his head, running my hands through his hair. I rested my forehead against his.

"Werewolf or not, I don't care," I whispered. His hands made their way to my waist as he pulled me closer.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you," he whispered. I slowly nodded my head. He left one hand on my waist while the other travelled behind my neck. He tipped my head up and lowered his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and melted as my whole body was consumed in that kiss. Chills ran over my skin, and fire burned inside me. His body pressed closer to mine. His lips, warmer and softer than anything I could have ever imagined, were fierce and powerful at the same time. Mine responded hungrily, and I tightened my hold on him. His fingers slid down the back of my neck, tracing its shape, and every place they touched was electric.

"Knock it off you two," Sam yelled from the doorway. "We don't need any kids yet." Paul pulled away breathing heavily. My breathing wasn't any better. We turned to see the guys laughing. Paul chuckled and led me back inside.

"I take it you're okay now," Sam teased. I buried my face in Paul's chest, trying not to trip. "You gonna be okay?"

"Maybe," I admitted. "I don't know how much information I can take all at once."

"Just know that no matter what, I will always be there for you," Paul said.

"I know," I whispered. The boys sat in the living room leaving me to sit on Paul's lap, not that I minded. We just sat there talking for hours. Bella had taken off shortly after we sat down. Jake came in shortly after and explained what happened.

"Getting tired," Jared teased. I could barely keep my eyes open as I laid against Paul.

"You're more than welcome to stay here," Emily said.

"Thanks Em," I yawned. I felt Paul laugh beneath me. Right before I fell asleep I felt Paul kiss my head.


End file.
